


Angel Mojo

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mojo, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Dean, Ticklish Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel figures out that his mojo can reduce Dean to a giggly little puddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Mojo

Before Dean can argue anything further, Cas smirks at him. A chill runs down Dean’s spine at the upturn of the angel’s lip. He barely has a moment to prepare before Castiel’s fingers are lightly pressing against his forehead.

The sensations hit Dean all at once, almost completely overloading his nervous system. Dean feels fingers everywhere, scratching against his soles, wiggling between his toes, squeezing his knees and thighs, spidering over his stomach, pinching his sides, tweaking his hips, raking his ribs, stroking his neck and drawing circles in the hollows of his underarms.

“Oh god hAhahahahaHAHAHAHAPLE-” but his laughter goes on to incorporate less and pleading seeing as Dean can barely speak.

Barely a second passes before Dean is turning red, doubling over and belting out laughter. Every so often he manages to get out a “Cas!” or a “stop!” between bouts of hysterical laughing.

Dean has never been tickled so badly in his life. Even if Sam got him pinned down in a wrestling match and got him good…he still only had two hands, and he would stop when he saw Dean wasn’t able to take much more.

This, on the other hand, this feels like every inch of his body is being poked and prodded and tickled all at once and in the worst possible ways. Dean can’t even laugh out loud anymore, letting himself fall to the ground and kicking and twitching in hysterical silent laughter, simply mouthing ‘please’ again and again and hoping Cas will get the picture and stop whatever it is he did.

Cas smirks down at his handywork, at the giggling mess of a Winchester that kicks and pleads for relief at his feet. No better fix for an adamant, cocky Winchester who insists that being ticklish is for girls, angels, and little brothers only, than some good old fashioned angel mojo.

Dean’s already going insane from the ghostly fingers tickling all over his body; no matter how much he kicks and struggles he can’t get away from the damn feeling. There are fingers in his shoes beneath his socks scratching lightly against his soles and wiggling between his toes. Fingers are tapping the backs of his knees and squeezing his lower thighs and sliding over his knee caps. Fingers spider over his stomach and dig into his sides and ribs.

He manages to choke out a desperate “Cas please stop!” between hysterics and tears leaking from the sides of his eyes, and with a snap of the angel’s fingers the sensations are all gone at once, leaving Dean breathlessly panting on the floor.

“God…don’t ever…do that…again….ever….what the hell…did you even do…” Dean mumbles from the floor.

“I told you you were ticklish Dean.” Cas sighs smugly and reaches a hand down to help Dean to his feet.

Dean glares warily at the hand before accepting and heaving himself upward. “Yeah well…now that that’s established let’s move on shall we?” Dean is still red from laughing and panting.

Cas smiles and nods, only reaching a hand out to jab Dean’s side when he turns to face the door, which immediately forces him to spin nervously and grip the angel’s hands. “Cas..” He growls lowly. “Stop.”

Cas blinks up at him innocently and flashes a small smile. “My apologies Dean.”


End file.
